Y aun asi te quiero
by kriziaprincesa de la luna
Summary: Regla no 1: siempre confía en tus instintos - en una ciudad vacía convertida en una arena de juego de la que no queda de otra mas que proteger a costa de tu vida a la persona de la quien menos esperabas no es muy bueno que digamos... aun mas si es solo por diversión de la gente a la que odias BIEN ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, DEJE MUCHOS REVIEWS!


**Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo mi primer fic que de repente se me ocurrió jeje….dejen reviews….**

_**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI LAMENTABLEMENTE, NINGUNO ES MIO T-T**_

_¨Regla no. 1: siempre confía en tus instintos¨- _es lo que me había dicho mi padre hace mucho tiempo, esas palabras siempre resonaban incesablemente en mi cabeza y se hicieron aún más presentes el día en que murió mi padre, recuerdo cuanto lloraba mi madre al descubrir lo que paso y la fría mirada de mi medio hermano….aprieto las manos tan fuerte que tengo los nudillos blancos y me hago daño, si tan solo ese maldito Naraku hubiera hecho algo para ayudar…camino sin rumbo por un largo tiempo pensando en esas mismas palabras y hubiera seguido de no ser por la vieja malla que separaba la ciudad del bosque. Podría pasarla fácilmente pero era muy probablemente que me descubrieran y lo que menos quería era sobresalir, me doy media vuelta lentamente y sigo el camino a casa, de seguro mi madre está toda preocupada, miro el cielo mientras camino. Por lo menos eso no ha cambiado nada, las luces chillantes de las calles me hace entrecerrar un poco los ojos , pero aun así sigo, la gente pasa sin cesar a mi alrededor absortos en otras cosas y miro atento, me detengo junto a la pequeña tienda del viejo Myoga y paso, al abrir la puerta el pequeño repiqueteo de las campanillas resuena en el silencio y paso sin hacer ruido, la tienda no es muy grande ni tampoco tiene mucha variedad hay algunos televisores viejos en la esquina y varios estantes con otras cosas a las que no tomo importancia, la pared es de color amarillo aunque ya no se nota mucho, hay un pequeño rectángulo de vidrio en la esquina donde la caja registradora se encuentra arriba. Me quedo quieto, esperando a que regrese pero no hay nadie. Me comienzo a desesperar

-Hola?! Myoga!- grito en dirección a la puerta que esta atrás del mostrador pero no recibo respuesta- Myoga!

Se escucha un ruido sordo adentro seguido por un repiqueteo, me tenso y no dudo en entrar rápidamente, abro la puerta y prendo la luz, me dirijo al lugar de donde provino el ruido, estaba casi seguro de escuchar a alguien hablar, me asomo lentamente pero no hay nada más que la ventana rota en la esquina superior de la habitación, frunzo el ceño y me dirijo a la otra puerta que se encuentra en el otro lado del pasillo y la abro de una patada

-AHHHHHHH!- grito alguien más y abrí los ojos alerta, enciendo la luz y me encuentro a Myoga con algunos productos de limpieza en los brazos, los suelta y me empuja levemente- ¡llévese lo que guste pero no me haga nada!

Rolo los ojos y lo tomo ligeramente de los brazos

-Myoga ¡soy yo!- digo alto pero Myoga me ignora

- ¡por favor váyase o llamo a la policía!

-¡Myoga!- repito, esta vez más alto, parece reaccionar y deja de empujarme

- ¡INUYASHA! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!- resoplo y lo suelto

- nada, solo pasaba a saludar…- me hace a un lado y comienza a caminar por el pasillo, apago la luz del cuarto y lo sigo

- ¡tremendo susto que me metiste! Izayoi me llamo y me pregunto por ti… le dije que no sabía dónde estabas y me dijo que si te veía te dijera que fueras a tu casa ahora mismo- se carcajeo bajito y negó con la cabeza- ya sabes cómo se pone, pero bueno, ¡ve ahora!- se pone detrás del mostrador y se despide con la mano, me acerco a la puerta y la abro causando otra vez el repiqueteo, meto las manos en los bolsillos y camino tranquilamente pero me detengo de repente, algo no está bien…. Miro a mi alrededor pero no hay nadie, La calle esta vacía. Vuelvo a caminar como si todo estuviera normal, mi casa no esta más que a unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, pero aun así me mantengo alerta. Camino hasta llegar a la esquina de una de las calles y doy vuelta a la izquierda, localizo algo moviéndose… mi casa ya está justo enfrente de mí y abro la puerta para entrar ya se lo que viene, me preparo para el largo discurso de regaño por parte de mi madre y grito:

- ¡YA LLEGUE!- sin embargo aquí tampoco recibo respuesta lo cual es muy raro en mi madre y pienso que pasara lo mismo que con Myoga, busco por toda la casa pero no hay nadie y pienso en la única habitación que no he revisado, mi habitación, sin más me dirijo ahí y subo las escaleras a todo prisa, al abrir la puerta encuentro todo tal y como lo deje antes de irme. Entro y algo cae tras de mí, me volteo y lo tomo con las manos. Lo miro fijamente, es un pedazo de papel, lo miro atentamente pero no hay nada en él, está en blanco. Inconscientemente miro hacia arriba encontrándome con en montón de papeles amontonados y pegados en el techo, no tiene sentido ¿porque mi madre haría esto? La habitación está a oscuras pero aun así veo perfectamente como los papeles comienzan a moverse creando un remolino y un fuerte viento rodea la habitación. Abro los ojos y me quedo quieto el papel baja y forma una figura que no logro identificar pero sé que tiene brazos y piernas

- ¿dónde está?- dice con voz baja, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí-¿dónde está?-repite mira toda la habitación moviendo la cabeza de forma rara y de repente se me acerca tomándome del pecho

-! ¿DONDE ESTA?!- el papel esta afilado y me hace pequeños rasguños, acerca lo que creo que es su cara y me susurra- vendremos por ti…

Apunta uno de sus dedos afilados a mi pecho y hace algunos signos extraños estaba a punto de apartarla de un manotazo pero de repente Se aleja riendo ruidosamente haciendo de nuevo el remolino y las hojas caen desparramadas por el piso, sin dudarlo bajo por una bolsa y meto todos los papeles. Cuando creo que no me ha faltado ninguno salgo al patio y le prendo fuego a los papeles. De nuevo lo que me decía mi padre se me viene a la mente.

_¨Regla no. 1: siempre confía en tus instintos¨_

**Bien espero que les guste, ya se que el cap es corto pero los demas si van a ser algo mas largos. SAYONARA!**

**Kriziaprincesa de la luna**


End file.
